1 Second and a Million Miles
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: "We are tied, we are locked, we are bound. This cannot be reversed or unwound!" Jason Robert Brown, The Bridges of Madison County. I think this is a good descriptor of Rey and Ben's relationship and Force Bond. This is set after Rise of Skywalker. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Girls in White Dresses

**Chapter 1: Girls in White Dresses**

Finn looked his best friend, Rey, up and down from where they stood on the gangplank of the _Millennium Falcon_. Throughout several years of friendship and a war to end all wars, Finn had seen Rey clothed in a great number of ensembles. But a white dress? A white dress that looked to be somewhere between a sundress and a simple bridal gown? Rey never wore dresses. Heck, the only time he had seen her in white was in those final weeks of the war, and that was with pants and a Jedi hood. Rey had just never seemed to be very girly-girl to Finn, which he admired.

More suspicious than this, however, was where she wanted to take the _Falcon_. Rey had been taking the famed freighter out for spins since the collapse of the First Order, often gone for days at a time. Any refreshment of the scanners after each trip always came up blank, as if they had been wiped. And when Finn had asked before where she went, Rey had always been vague. Jedi-style mysterious... which before would have been an acceptable excuse. It was hard to question what a Jedi did. But in this case, Finn felt worry in his gut. A worry that something wasn't right, something didn't add up.

Finn eyed a hopeful Rey smiling innocently at him.

"You'll bring it back in four days' time?"

"I promise," she seized on eagerly.

"And Chewie will be with you?"

"Yes." Chewie was the only one Rey ever allowed to go with her on these outings. Sure, the _Falcon_ was still partially the Wookie's ship. But did the furball also know something that Rey did, and Finn didn't?

Finn sighed. "All right. Get out of here."

Rey beamed and hugged him tightly; Finn felt her skirt brush his calves and it caused the itch in the back of his mind to throb again. "You're the best, my friend! Look after Rose, now!" And she dashed up the gangplank. Finn hustled out from under the thrusters as they roared to life, the gangplank retracted and the ship flew away, the engines glowing blue to leap into hyperspace before they were even out of the hangar.

Finn watched the spot where the ship had disappeared for a moment, and then turned back to resume maintenance on his X-wing. A flying projectile was seconds away from colliding with his face and he just managed to catch it. He looked: it was his pilot's helmet.

Poe Dameron, arm outstretched from the follow-through of the throw, stared at him hard.

"Tail the _Falcon_. Follow her."

That was an order if Finn had ever heard one and he stood a little straighter. "Yes, Commander."

"I want to know where she sneaks off to."

The full weight of what he was asking of him sank in just then, and Finn protested. As curious as he was himself to find out where Rey went every month, he didn't want to betray his best friend. "But there's no tracker on the _Falcon_! She's already jumped to lightspeed!"

Poe just shook his head almost admonishingly. "Use your feelings, Finn, and you'll find her." He strode away.

Finn wandered to the ladder of his X-wing, taking his own sweet time, his mind in turmoil. But he climbed into the cockpit, hand over hand. Most of his conditioning as a Stormtrooper had been healed, but he still had an impulse to follow most orders asked of him. He considered making this order one of those exceptions, one of those orders he refused to carry out. But Poe was more than just his commander. He was his friend, and had been his savior too. So he readied the pre-flight check, the routine calming and clearing his mind. Something stirred within him - the Force, though Finn didn't know that - and images danced across his eyes. A hunch, a feeling. Then an internal beacon lit up inside his body, almost like a readout of various systems. Poe was right: he _did_ know where to start looking for Rey.

Unbeknownst to him, Poe had silently ducked beneath the X-wing and squeezed into the crawl space where the retracted turret guns were usually stored. Finn now sealed the guns behind him, entombing Poe in the bowels of the ship.

To Poe, it had been an open question whether Finn would obey his order. Poe knew as well as anybody that some loyalties run deeper than others, and if forced to choose between Rey and him, there was no guarantee that Finn wouldn't choose Rey. He hated to feel like he was manipulating his buddy's Stormtrooper upbringing, but damn it, Poe was worried too. And more than a little curious. He felt the X-wing roar to life under him, and he knew that Finn might lead him to Rey.


	2. Chapter 2: A Million Miles

**Chapter 2: A Million Miles**

The _Falcon_ finally drifted down out of hyperspace after several hours and right away, Rey took the ship off auto-pilot. Having crossed over into the Unknown Regions, it would take her knowledge of the Force to navigate these unmapped worlds and systems. In another time, she would have been what the Chiss referred to as "Skywalkers."

She navigated around black holes, deftly avoided asteroid minefields and finally dropped down into sight of a planet almost covered in black. Its coloring and landscape reflected how most of the planet was covered in volcanic rock... except for an island situated in the middle of a miniature sea, the planet's only known body of water.

When she had first visited, Rey had voiced her opinion that the planet of Magwinsa was a desolate place. The response had been that Jedi past had chosen out-of-the-way, even dangerous worlds for their exiles: Yoda on Dagobah. Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. Luke Skywalker on Ahch-To.

Besides, it had been added with a smirk, the more dangerous, the more... private. Rey had to admit: the backdrop of active volcanoes occasionally spewing lava stirred the passion in her blood.

She touched the _Falcon_ down on the green island in the sea, and was reminded acutely of Ahch-To. Perhaps Magwinsa was a sister planet. "Stay here with the ship," she told Chewie. Chewie grunted in sympathetic assent. He and Rey were two of the only three people who knew who dwelled here, and the third person - the General - was dead.

As far as anyone else was concerned, the solitary figure who lived here in exile was dead too.

Rey climbed to the top of the island mountain, ducking behind the frayed curtain cast over the entryway of the little hut. Leaning against the stone, she smiled adoringly at the sight before her.

His hair had grown longer - black locks that now drifted down past his shoulders. He was bent over a lightsaber hilt, tweaking it with a thin, pointy tool. But he turned his head once he sensed her presence and Rey gazed into white, blank orbs. They didn't frighten her, not anymore, but she still missed his impossibly blue eyes...

"Was I expecting company?" he rose with a smile.

Rey smiled lovingly. "Hello, Ben," she crooned.

A warm tickle against her brain as she felt his Force signature connect with hers and she let out a blissful sigh. Beaming, she ran into his arms, and he held her as only he could: gently, with a hint of possessiveness.

Ben Solo stepped out of the embrace and she felt his presence in the Force caress her again. "What are you wearing?"

Rey giggled and gave a little twirl. "I made it." Blushing with a shy smile, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you like it?"

Ben invisibily caressed her again before smiling. "Oh... it's beautiful," he sighed. Her grin nearly broke her face, pleased. He was getting better at "seeing" through the Force. She had taught him relentlessly, after Ben was blinded in both eyes by a lightsaber strike from the Dark Side Acolyte. "White suits you. But why the dress, love? You're not a dresses kind of girl."

Rey bit her lip nervously, suddenly shy again. "I was hoping... it would be something nice to wear... to a celebration. It's a nice day to get married."

Ben paused, huffing out a deep breath through his nose. "Not yet, my darling. Ask me again in the next season."

Rey sighed and sat down on a workbench, taking Ben's hand to pull him down with her. "Another year before our wedding, Ben?"

Ben smiled sadly. "It can't be helped, Rey. ... My mercenary wages can't provide for us both; there's not even enough for a decent home."

Rey gazed at him forlornly. "That's what you said last year."

Ben smiled gently. "Business continues to be poor. This is for you." Slowly, he procured something from his cloak. "And also this. I made this for you. My grandfather gifted my grandmother with a pendant just like it after they met. A jappor snippet. It will bring you good fortune." Rey smiled, touched by the gift, and hung the pendant around her neck by its chain. A pause and then, taking her hands in his, Ben confessed: "I love you, Rey."

A slight upturn of her lips. "I know. Still... I happen to think that marrying in secret is very romantic. Your grandparents did it."

"And look where it got them," Ben spat bitterly. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly at his tone, so she reached out a palm to cup his cheek.

"I don't care what others think. I want to be your wife. I want to marry you. _You_, Ben."

Ben gazed at her with crippling love. "You're too good to me."

Rey shrugged. "You deserve it." Sharing a smile, they leaned in and kissed chastely. "Hmm..." Rey smirked into the kiss, and winding her arms about his neck, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, starring to lower Ben onto the workbench...

All at once, her comm buzzed.

"Mmmmm... oh, kriff!" She growled and disentangled herself to take the call. That didn't stop Ben's lips from beginning to attack Rey's neck, accelerating her pulse point under his tongue. "H... hello?"

"Rey, love? Where are you? Why didn't you pick up right away?" Zorri Bliss, Rey's biological mother, was on the line.

Ben pulled Rey closer and she sighed dreamily. "Just a little busy right now..."

Ben waved a hand over her face. "You will hang up now," he attempted the Jedi mind trick before his face went back into her neck. It had absolutely no effect; Rey ignored him. But Zorri must have heard something.

"Honey, is someone there? Who's that?"

"N-no one, Mother... ooooh... just... just a bounty customer." Rey worked as a bounty hunter on the side. She had learned from her mother that being a Force-sensitive bounty hunter made for a dangerous, but lucrative, combination.

"What's he want?"

"He's making _violent_ love to me, Mother!" Rey snapped sarcastically, making it sound scandalous, even though Ben was very much trying to seduce her.

"Oh. Well, play that card if you have to. Then... get what you came for."

_I intend to_, Rey thought licentiously. "Bye, Mother." She hung up and threw the comm across the room. "Screw it!" She leapt into Ben's arms, kissing him madly. Ben laid her back down on the workbench and she eagerly opened her knees. Spread her legs wide, and allowed him to roll back the hem of her dress. She expertly undid his belt buckle and threw down his pants; his boxers also fell to the floor. Lining up their entrances, Ben plunged into her dripping wet heat without mercy, and began to thrust. And thrust. And _thrust_.

"Fuck, Rey, you're so tight! And wet! I love you!"

"Uhhh... Mmmm... Huhhhh... Fuck, motherfuck, Ben! Don't stop!" Rey wailed as she thrashed beneath him. "More, and I'll scream!" Curses ranging from Huttese to Gungan to Shriwook to Basic fell from her lips.

"Uh! Ooh! Ahhh!" Rey yelped and yipped as Ben gave her another forceful slam, a weaker second, an exhausted third and he spurted his seed inside of her, collapsing on top of her petite frame. A moment's pause as the lovers lay wrapped in each other's arms, before Ben pulled out and rolled off of her. Rey sat up, her bushy mound of pink femininity laid bare for all to see, her lower lips puckered as juices trickled out. She wiped her cunt clean with her hand, licked the juices seductively off her fingers. Taking Ben by the hand, she led him into the next room, towards his bed...


	3. Chapter 3: One Split Second

**Chapter 3: One Split Second**

Hours later, Rey emerged from the little bedroom, then out of the hut beyond, shrugging back onto her shoulders the straps of her white dress that Ben had practically ripped off of her with his teeth. Behind her, she felt Ben stumble after her, hopping into his pants.

As Ben stared at her, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he realized that he didn't want this to end. And it didn't have to. Once the fighting had stopped, they could be together. So it was that he got out:

"All right."

Rey turned back from where she had been braiding her hair. "What?"

"All right. Let's get married."

Rey gasped, then with joy, she threw her arms around him. Drawing back, Rey and Ben embraced and kissed hungrily. Rey pulled Ben in between her thighs with a happy groan as Ben got a handful of her curvy arse, thinking they were alone.

Only they weren't alone. With their raucous lovemaking, they hadn't heard the thrusters touch down. Couldn't have heard a growled warning from Chewie even if the Wookie had been awake, which he wasn't; he had fallen asleep in the _Falcon_.

Now Finn, armed with a long-range blaster rifle, pushed back the leaves of a tree at the edge of the clearing, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw. Rey, in a white dress, with her arms strewn about Kylo Ren's neck. They were... openly kissing...

From the opposite end of the clearing, Poe Dameron's face hardened in angered betrayal. This explained everything, even if at the same time, it didn't. He thought Kylo Ren was dead! Gone off and killed himself out of guilt for his past crimes, had been the story Rey told. He never should have believed her, or allowed her custody of the prisoner to execute Kylo personally. Jealousy gnawing at his heart also caused his cup to overfloweth with a torrent of emotions.

"AHHHHHH!" Poe ran madly out into the clearing, startling the lovers out of the kiss. Rey wheeled about in Ben's arms, fear in her eyes.

"Poe!" He just barreled past her and slammed into Ben, tackling him to the ground. "Poe! No!"

Poe tried bringing down a club on Ben's shoulder, but the latter twisted away. Poe tried again, but there was a jarring jolt as the club was blocked by Ben's saber hilt. Ben then flipped Poe off and over his head. Ben rolled onto his stomach, leapt to his feet as Poe came at him again, this time with a knife. Ben held Poe off with his hands, not wanting to use his lightsaber until he had no other choice. Rey circled them, yelling, "Poe, stop!"

Meanwhile, Finn had dashed out of the clearing and circled around to the other side, frantically loading blaster cartridges into his rifle. Ben and Poe were now rolling on the ground, grappling for the upper hand. When Poe came to rest pinning Ben, Rey rushed into the fray and tugged. "Leave him alone! Uhhh!" An angry Poe suddenly grabbed Rey by the neck and roughly kissed her on the mouth. Rey's eyes popped open and she let out a viciously indignant squeal, before he pushed her away hard and she collapsed to the ground.

By now, Finn was taking aim with his loaded gun. There was the hiss of a saber being ignited, which Poe managed to somehow wrest away from the dark Force user. The pilot began bending the unstable beam of energy back towards Ben's face, Ben grunting with the effort to hold him at bay. A recovered Rey right then got between them, pushing at Poe so that his body arched back, his chest puffed out. "Poe: STOP!"

Finn readied himself, Ben in his sights. "Both eyes open..."

It must have the Force that made sure his aim was not true. He missed. He kriffing _missed_... but he did still hit a mark. BANG! Poe's eyes widened as the blaster bolt hit him squarely in the chest. Flailing, he reached out a hand, catching the chain of Rey's jappor snippet and tugging so that it broke from her neck. Rey gasped in horror as Poe fell backward, crashing into the tide of the sea. Rey felt compelled to rush over to him as Ben got shakily to his feet, and noticed Finn reveal himself.

"FN-2187!"

Finn gaped in horror. "Is he...?"

"You killed him," Rey whispered brokenly, turning back.

"I didn't mean..."

"Get away from him!" Rey lunged forward in a rage, only intercepted by Ben.

"Rey, it won't help! He was only trying to -"

"HE KILLED HIM!" Rey hurled at Finn.

Ben snapped his head back to Finn. "Finn, get out of here! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Finn fled for his X-wing, as Ben held Rey, letting her come apart on his chest. "It's all right," he soothed. "You're safe now."

But would either of them really be safe, once Finn returned to base and gave them both up, on charges of murder? Surely Finn wouldn't confess. Ben couldn't exactly blame him. Finn understood his and Rey's love affair as little as Poe Dameron had. And what was the former Stormtrooper supposed to say, if questioned? That he shot his own commander by accident? No, Finn would ensure Ben and Rey took the fall to spare himself.

Force only knew what the fallout would be...


End file.
